In recent years, much attention has been paid to contactless power transmission (wireless power transfer) in which electromagnetic induction is used to make power transmission possible without a metal contact. Charging of electronic apparatuses such as a household appliance and a mobile terminal has been proposed as an application example of the contactless power transmission.
Known technologies of the contactless power transmission include technologies disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example. For example, in the known technology in Patent Document 1, when full charge of a battery is detected, normal power transmission to the power receiving device is stopped, and power saving power transmission is performed. In the power saving power transmission, power that is lower than the power in the normal power transmission and with which the operating state of a charging control device that manages charging of the battery can be maintained is transmitted.